Our Version
by Itchii Konake
Summary: This is a series that I made up with three new main characters! It has a twin, a hypoglycemic, and a dog. This is the exiting adventure of new and old characters from the show. BTW it takes place around the 11th episode.
1. Zero's Twin?

Zero's Twin!?

**Okay before I start this I want you to know a few things. First off, this is written kinda like the script of a play, the persons name will be before what they say, and the parenthesis have actions in them. Second, if you have seen the show online (or elsewhere), you will notice the white dog on the theme song. That is what I mean by the dog on the theme song and that's how Itchii actully looks. And last, the three new characters are characters my friend and I made up. Oh I almost forgot, the two Ichiis are spelled differently. One of them is spelled Ichii (the guy from the show) and the other is spelled Itchii (the dog character I made up). Enjoy!**

**-Itchii Konake**

**Disclaimer: Hey, it's Konake-Senpai here. Itchii's here too.**

**Itchii: Hi.**

**Konake: Tell' em why you're here.**

**Itchii: I'm here to say that none of the characters from Mamotte! Lollipop are owned by Sensei (Konake-San) in any way. The characters that are owned are Zirii, Abi, and Yours Truly.**

Nina: I can't help but think that someone is watching me.(looks up)

Ichii:Don't worry if anyone attacks, we'll protect you. Right Zero?

Zero:Whatever, let's just go to the cake shop.

Zura:Hurray Zura!

*Up in the sky in a hang glider*

Girl:No Abi! We can't just go down there!

Abi (girl with shoulder length, pink hair, with large tight curls):Come on Zirii! I'll bet even Itchii wants some cake.

Itchii (Dog on the theme song, has white fur and white and purple striped horn):Actully, I'm not a big fan of cake.

Abi:WWWHHHAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

Zirii (girl with short, light blue hair, kinda looks like Zero with slightly longer hair):We'll just wait untill they come out for the ambush.

Abi:Darn!(several minutes later)

Zirii:Here they come! Abi wake up!

Abi:(snort) Sorry!

Itchii:Let's go! (all of them jump down)

Zirii:Haha! We have you now Crystal Pearl!

Nina:More examinies!?!?

Zero:Aw come on!

Zirii:Now Abi!!

Abi:**Transformation Magic! **(*poof* the air around Nina is smoke)

Zero:Oh no you don't! **Destruction Magic!**

Zirii:**Destruction Magic!**

Zero and Zirii:**Fireball Piston!! **(KAAABOOOOOMMM)

Abi:See you guys!! (they fly off with Nina in the hang glider)

Nina:What are you going to do to me?

Abi:Don't worry about that right now.

Nina:Zero! They got you too?!?!

Zirii:Who's Zero??

Nina:You're a girl?!?!?!? (she could tell by her voice)

Zirii:Duh of course I am. Abi, where's Itchii?

Nina:You guys know Ichii?!?!

Abi:Duh she's Zirii's dog.

Nina:Whaatt?!

Zirii:You left her with those two jerks?!?! Come on let's land, hide the hang glider and go find her.

Abi:Right!

Nina:How are you guys going to hide a giant hang glider?(land)

Zirii:Get out. (Nina gets out and _beep!_ the hang glider folds up into a small triangle)

Nina:Cool!

Zirii:Abi, you take her inside while I go find Itchii.

Abi:'Kay!

~ (this little icon means i'll be changing scenes. I left that out in my note up there, sorry)

Itchii:(pant, pant) Is that all you guys got?

Zero and Ichii:You can talk?!?!

Itchii:Of course

Zero:Well, we can beat you easy!

Itchii:Psshh! Yeah right!

Zirii:(faintly) Itchiiiiii!!! (both Ichii/Itchiis turn their heads)

Itchii:Coming!

Ichii:Huh?

Itchii:What?

Ichii:Your name's Ichii too?(getting confusing huh?)

Itchii:Too? Yeah sure I guess...

Zero:...

Itchii:Adios people! (runs up to Zirii) Hiya! Why did you guys leave me with those two jerks?

Zirii:Heh heh sorry we just got exited over the Crystal Pearl you know?

Itchii:Yeah whatever.

Abi:So...what could I do with you?

Nina:I know! You can give me back to Zero and Ichii!

Abi:What do you mean? Zirii went out to find Itchii.

Nina:Who the heck is Zirii? And why do you keep saying that Ichii's a dog?! He's a person you know!

Abi:Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Abi okay? (she's kinda nice for someone who kidnapped her, huh?)

Nina:Alright. I'm Nina and now will you give me back to those boys who were with me earlier?

Abi:I'll let Zirii decide that. (Zirii walks in with Itchii as if on Q)

Zirii:Hi Abi. I found her.

Abi:Good. Now what should we do with _**her**_? (points to Nina)

Zirii:We could always kill her you know.

Abi:Or I could transform her into something that would be easier to get the Crystal Pearl out of. (Nina is sitting there wishing she had never swallowed that ''candy'')

Itchii:Let's turn her into water or somthing like that.

Zirii:Yeah! Like smoke or water!

Abi:I could do that!

Nina:NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! I don't want to be smoke!!!!!! (sudden crash!)

Zero:Don't worry Nina, we'll protect you!

Zirii:It's you guys again!

Zero:That's right! We'll never give up on protecting Nina!

Zirii:You will when you taste my flames!!! **Destruction Magic! Fireball Piston!!!!!!**

Zero:Uh-oh! I forgot about that!

Ichii:Don't worry Zero! **Defense Magic! Crystal Barrier!!!!!**

(and yeah as you'd expect the crystal barrier protected Zero and Ichii from the fireball piston blah blah blah)

Zirii:Drat! Ha ha, you guys won't be protected from this! **Destructi-** ahhh!! Abi come on I had a perfect shot!

Abi:Doesn't matter! You can do that later! **Transformation Magi-**gahhh! (Zero had come and shoved her out of the way so he could battle Zirii)

Zero:Wanna battle me?!!! (it was more of a command than a question)

Zirii:Sure, you can try to beat me but there is a 99.999999% chance you won't.

Zero:I can really bet on that 0.000001%!

Zero and Zirii:(they do the whole power-up thingy and...)**Destruction Magic! Magic Cannon!!!!!!(SUCH A BIG KABOOM IT HAD TO BE PUT IN CAPS AND BOLD LETTERS!!!!!!!!!!1!!!!!!!!) **(YEAAAHHHH, OOPS! (TURNS CAPS OFf) sorry but now Zero and Zirii are in pain on the floor.....)

Itchii:This isn't over! (they go off with Zirii, luckily without Nina)

Zirii:I'm telling you I know that guy from some where!

Itchii:I never said I didn't belive you out loud......

Zirii:I want to know where I've seen him before! Aarrgh this is so irritating!

Itchii:Look that guy hit you pretty hard so maybe you should just...

Zirii:Look, I'm fine all right! I'm serious!

Abi:Here Zirii, just have some water (hands her a glass of water)

Itchii:Check out this thing I found while digging in the back! (shows them a small silver box with inscriptions on it)

Zirii and Abi:Cool! (suddenly Zirii gets a strange look on her face)

Zirii:I gotta go somewhere... (runs away)

Abi:Wait Zirii! You never had your cake!

Itchii:Is that all you care about?

Abi:(solemly) Yes...

Zero:Hey Ichii, have you seen her before?

Ichii:Who?

Zero:That girl that looks sorta like me.

Nina:SORTA?!?! I mistook her for you when they took me off in their hang glider!

Zero:Okay! A lot like me.

Ichii:No; do you know her from some where Zero?

Zero:I feel like I do but I don't remember ever seeing her in my life.

Ichii:Odd...

Nina:Hey, look what I found in a yard sale with my parents the other day! (shows them a small gold box with inscriptions on it. sounds familiar huh?)

Zero:That's pretty cool lookin'. Why don't you open it?

Nina:Okay (she tries to open it, but has no luck)

Nina:This thing is so hard to open!

Zero:Let me see it. (he opens it with great ease (not just ease, but GREAT ease))

Zero:And you thought it was hard!

Nina:Give me a break! (Zero gets the same strange look on his face (even though he never really looked into the Box))

Zero:I gotta go. (he closes the box and takes it with him. and i forgot to mention that Zirii took the box with her and Abi and Itchii followed)

Zero:Bye.

Nina:Zero, where are you going?!

Ichii:Come on!(they follow Zero)

Itchii:Wait! (easily catches up to Zirii)

Itchii:Where are you going?

Zirii:Ummm.......

Zero:Okay where have I seen you before?

Zirii:I wanna ask you the same thing!

Zura:I think I can explain Zura.

Everyone:What?!

Zura:You see, this thing here is called a memory box, Zura. It holds lots of memorys of someone or something, Zura. (he takes both the boxes and examines the inscriptions on them)

Zura:And by the looks of it, you two are twins, Zura!

Zero and Zirii:WWWHHHAAATTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zura:It's true, Zura. Look at what's inside of them carefully, Zura. (they look in the boxes and pull out: a peice of a ripped volleyball, a peice of a blanket, a ring, and...some sand.)

Zirii:I remember now!

Zero:That day on the beach!

Zirii:And volleyball!

Zero:Yeah!

Itchii:So what's going on now?

Zirii:Well..... (flashback!) (okay, it shows Zero and Zirii on the beach fighting over the scores for volleyball. they were five {WHO PLAYS VOLLEYBALL WHEN THEY'RE 5!!?!?!?!??!?!??!?!})

Zirii:I told you Zero! I'm ahead by three points!

Zero:No I am!

Zirii:I am!

Zero:You say I'm ahead or I'll hit you with my magic!

Zirii:Right back at ya!

Both:**Destruction Magic! Magic....Cannooonnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) **(they're lying there in a crippled heap and their parents are there too. Wow, I just listed all the types of there)

Mom:I just don't see how we can keep them together anymore. They almost killed each other! Again!

Dad: I agree. Zero will go with Jeff, and Ziriinity (Zirii's full name just in case you were wondering) will go with your mother. (isn't it kinda weird how neither of them stayed with their parents?)

Mom:Agreed. (un-flashback!)

Itchii:Okay then...

Zirii:We could protect Nina with you!

Zero:That sounds like a good idea. Double protection! (suddenly friends!)

Ichii:Well, we would have get you guys enrolled in the school.

Zirii:I'm in.

Abi:Me too!

Itchii:Hold it! What about me? I'm too big to fit in a backpack. (everyone looks at Abi)

Abi:What!?!?

Zirii:Well, you do have Transformation Magic.

Abi:Yeah, so?

Zirii:You could transform-

Abi:Uh-uh, forget it! I'm not doing that!

Zirii:Even if it means free cake every day?

Abi:...Okay fine! (*poof!* she transforms Itchii and she is smaller)

Itchii:(in squeky voice)I don't think that's what she meant!

Zirii:Transform her into a human!

Abi:Oh! Okay you never let me have any fun...

(*poof* Itchii is now a human with long, long hair down to her waist, with purple stripes in it. she also has big, purple eyes and she has a white dress on. in other words, she is pretty...and short)

Ah, it's another peaceful day at the cake shop. What, new examinies!? Wait, why does that girl look so much like Zero? Could they be related? Find out!


	2. Carnival Day

Carnival Time!!!!

Hey you guys! It's me, Konake-san! And this time, I have someone new with me! Introducing, the adorable, the amazing, ThE bUnNy Of ThE fRuItS bAsKeT zOdIaC, !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momiji: Hiya! I'm Konake-san's new personal assistant!

Konake-san: Yup!!!XD *glompes Momiji* Sorry about that ^-^ Now Momiji!

Momiji: Yup!

Konake-san: Please go get our first person to do the dis claimer from the closet.

Momiji: Yes ma'am!

Konake-san: Okay! For my disclaimers I'm going to have my top 10 favorite Fruits Basket characters! I would have started with Momiji, but he wanted to be my assistant instead. So, we're starting with Number 2!

Kisa: Why were Hiro-chan and I locked in the closet?

Konake-san: Well, Hiro still is, but I did that so you wouldn't get away. I also wanted to annoy Hiro.

Hiro(Muffled from the closet): Get me outta here!!!!!!!!!!!

Konake-san: *snicker* Kisa please do the disclaimer.

Kisa: Konake-sama doesn't own the title "Fruits Basket" or any of its characters.

Konake-san: Very good Kisa! Now,*with Momiji* on with the story!!!

Itchii: Great, I have to go to school with you guys.

Zirii: Oh, c'mon! This might be fun!

Zero: Good luck with that logic.

Nina: So, now I'm going to have 5 people following me around?!

Ichii: Yes. I'm sorry Nina. But this might actually be a good idea.

Zero: How?

Ichii: Well, them being girls, Nina can be protected all the time.

Zero: Oh yeah!

Zirii: But seriously Zero, is school really boring?

Zero: Yeah. The only thing good about it is the cake shop afterwards.

Abi(all montserous and scary): YOU GO TO THE CAKE SHOP EVERY DAY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Zero: Um, yeah ( Momiji: This means sweat drop)

Itchii: Oh, great. This'll be fun.

Ichii: So, this is it.

Zirii: Um, why are we randomly surrounded by fan girls?

Zero: This happens every day. You might wanna get out of here before they totally kill you.

Zirii: Okay!

~(in class)

Teacher: So you see, if take pi and multiply it by....

Itchii: I'm sooo bored.(someone starts messing with her hair)

Itchii: Hey, cut it out! (Momiji: She turns around to see a really cute guy!)

Boy: Oh, sorry.

Itchii(Momiji: Blushing like crazy): Oh, no that's okay. You can mess with my hair if you want.

~(Momiji: After class)

Boy: Hey! (Momiji: Catches up to Itchii. Okay the perinthisis are going to be me talking from now on.)

Itchii: Oh! Hi...

Boy: Hi. My name is Kido, what's yours?

Itchii: My name is Itchii.

Kido: Isn't there a guy here named Ichii?

Itchii: Yeah...we have the same name oddly.

Kido: Oh. Well, do you want to sit with me at lunch?

Itchii: I would but I have to sit with my masters- I mean... brother and...sister......?

Kido: Oh. Well, there is a carnival tomorrow. You could all come if you want. I could meet you there.

Itchii: Alright. Why don't we meet you on the way?

Kido: Okay. See you then.

~(The next day)

Nina: So, what am I supposed to wear to a carnival?

Itchii: I dunno. Normal clothes?

Zero: Come on Nina! Hurry up! I wanna go to the carnival.

Nina: Well excuse me for getting ready!

Zirii: Is everyone ready?

Nina: No!!!(By the way Zero and Zirii came out of the magical space. Zirii and Abi and Itchii have a room in there now.)

Itchii: Look Nina, it doesn't really matter what you wear.

Nina: Oh...

Ichii: We'll be late if we don't get going soon.

Nina: Alright! (Goes to change) Now I'm ready!

Abi: Woo-hoo! Carnivals. The smells and tastes of cotten candy, popcorn, and funnel cake.

Zero: Is she alright?

Zirii: I have no idea.

Itchii: Alright, let's go!!!

Zirii: Okay. We have to make it look like we're all related, right?

Ichii: I guess so.

Abi: I know what Itchii can be!!!

Ichii: What?

Abi: Not you Ichii, other Itchii.

Itchii: Okay, what?

Abi: You can pose as the little child age 5-10!

Itchii: THAT ISN'T FUNNY!!!!!! I'm 12 years old(pout)

Zirii: It will cost less though.

Itchii: Grr.

Zirii: I guess it's kinda obvious that Zero and I are the twins.

Nina: I'll be the other sister.

Abi: Me too!!

Ichii: I guess I'll have to be the older brother.

Abi: Okay!

Ticket-Man: How many do you have?

Ichii: 5 adult, 1 child

Itchii: *grumble*

Ticket-Man: Alright, That'll be 2,000 yen.

Ichii: Okay. (Hands him the yen)

Ticket-Man: Enjoy your day.

Konake-san: Squeeeee-eeeeeee!!!!!!!! You just met a new character!!!!! But, what could possibly happen at the carnival? Find out in my next chapter!


	3. What A Day!

Konake-san: Hi! It's me again. I love writing stories.

Momiji: Um, Konake-san?

Konake-san: Yes Momiji-kun?

Momiji: Hatsuharu just got here.

Konake-san: Great! Did you put him in the closet?

Hiro(still muffled): Get me OUTTA HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Momiji: Yup! Haru is in there with Hiro.

Konake-san: Great! Go get him please.

Momiji: Yes!

Konake-san: In case you didn't catch that, Haru is Number 3 on my top 10.

Momiji: No, in here Haru!

Konake-san: Hi Haru!

Haru: Hello.

Konake-san: ... Can you do the disclaimer?

Haru: Konake-san doesn't own Fruits Basket.

Konake-san: Great! Momiji, take him back in the closet.

Momiji: Yes ma'am!

Konake-san: ...

Momiji:(rushes back in) Can I do it too?

Konake-san: Sure!!

Momiji and Konake-san: ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!:):):):)=3=3=3=3

Chapter 3:

What a day!

Itchii: Woohoo!!! I've never been to a carnival before!!!

Zero: You haven't?

Itchii: I'm a dog.

Zero: Oh yeah.

Zirii: Wasn't there someone we were supposed to meet on the way here?

Itchii: Dang it!!! I totally forgot!!!!! Oh man, he's probally waiting for u-

Kido: Hey! Over here!!!

Zirii: That him?

Itchii(blushing): Uhh... yeah.

Kido: Where were you?

Itchii: I kinda...uh...forgot.

Kido: Well, that's okay. As long as we can have fun.

Zero: Yeah!!

Kido: Uh...who are you?

Zero: I'm Zero! Itchii's....older...brother?

Zirii: I'm her sister, Zirii!

Abi: I'm her BFF, Abi!!!

Nina: I'm Nina, her...cousin.

Ichii: I'm her friend's brother, Ichii.

Kido: Cool! We'll all have fun together! Right?

Everyone But Kido: All right!!!

Zero: Ahhh lunch. The best part of the day.

Zirii: You can say that again.

Zero: Ahhh lunch. The best part of the day.

Itchii: Haha. You guys are funny.

Zero and Zirii: Thank You! We'll be here all week!

Itchii(laughs): Well I've already finished lunch so I'm going to get some ice cream.

Kido: Oooo! Me too!

Abi: ME 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itchii: Jeez Abi.

Abi: What?

Nina: So what do we do if someone attacks us?

Ichii: Don't worry about it Nina.

Itchii: I scream! You scream! We all scream for-

Abi: ICE CREEEEEEAAAAAAAAMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(Jumps on top of the table getting everyone covered in ice cream)

Everyone: Hahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kido: Here, Itchii. You wanna try some of mine?

Itchii(blushes): Sure. (almost licks but then stops) Ahh! I'm sorry. I'm allergic to chocholate.

Kido: Oh. I'm sorry.

Itchii: It's okay.

Zero: I have an idea!!! Let's go on the swings next!!!!!!!!!!

Zirii: Right after we ate?

Zero: Sure!!! Why not?!?! The best part of the carnival is losing your lunch on a ride!!

Itchii: Bleh.

Zirii: There Zero. Happy? We're at the swings.

Zero: Yesssss!!!!!!!

Kido: What's-

Itchii: I don't know.

Ticket-Taker: Enjoy your ride!

Zero: Oh. We will.

Zirii: Zero.

Zero: What?

Zirii: Never mind.

(on the swings now)

Itchii: This is soooo fuuunn!!!!!

Zirii: Wooohooo!!!!

~(down at the control booth)

Boy: Now we'll have that Crystal Pearl!!! Mwahahahahahaha(cough choke)

Girl: Beuferg. How do you know the Crystal Pearl is here?

Beuferg: Gretchen, please. This high-tech finder can find any Crystal Pearl!!

Finder: _The Pearl is near. The Pearl is near._

Beuferg: See?

Gretchen: Whatever. Whad'ya say we turn up the heat on the swings?

Beuferg: Switching into MAXIMUM OVERDRIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Itchii: Is this thing getting faster?

Zirii: I think it is!

Itchii and Zirii: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Beuferg: Mwahahahaa!!!! Give up the Crystal Pearl!!!!!!

Everyone but Kido: EXAMINEES?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

Gretchen: That's right!! Now give up the Crystal Pearl!!!

Beuferg: I just said that!

Gretchen: Well, so did I!!!!!!!

Itchii(jumps down from the swings which is extreamly dangorous!!!!): No way your getting Nina!

Gretchen and Beuferg: Huh?

Zirii: You didn't know that a girl swallowed the Crystal Pearl?

Beuferg: No.

Zero: Oh. Well I'm ready for a fight!

Zirii: Me too!

Gretchen: And so are we!!!

Beuferg: We are?

Gretchen: Sigh


End file.
